


Secret Avengers: Agents of Retaliation

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Our heroes must contend with an old enemy. After Crossbones swears revenge, they must be prepared to fight to survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 6. This is the final arc leading up to Infinity War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. TBS will be updated next.

In a different world, Erskine gave the serum that he'd created to Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Peggy Carter. Zola's knockoff serum went to a civilian dancer Angie Martinelli. When Bucky and Steve went down in the Valkyrie, Peggy went on with her life. Angie was kidnapped and brainwashed to become the infamous Winter Soldier.

One day in 2012, the Avengers came together to battle Loki and the Chitauri. In2014, they would discover that HYDRA was alive and thriving in SHIELD. SHIELD had to rebuild after being torn down in order to take out HYDRA.

In 2015, the Avengers had to contend with Ultron and a pair of twins. The Maxmioff rightly had an axe to grind with Tony. While Bucky and Steve could understand their anger, they just wished that the other Avengers hadn't gotten dragged into the grudge fight.

In 2016, the Avengers were nearly torn apart from the inside when Tony's crimes came home to roost once more. The fallout of Ultron would be felt for years if not decades.

Now, there are two teams of Avengers in Manhattan and Wakanda. The teams chose to remain apart, they weren't ready to reconcile just yet.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they watched old reruns of Murder She Wrote. The couple laughed at the characters' antics as they enjoyed the plot. Then they finished the final episode for the first season.

"We have twelve more seasons to go." Bucky noted. Steve pulled out the dvds for S2-13 and held them up.

"We can use our next day off or the rainy day to do some catching up." he reassured. Bucky smiled as he kissed his love's cheek.

"That is a wonderful plan." he said.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group were up to no good. HYDRA members gathered in a warehouse for a meeting. Brock Rumlow known as Crossbones was in a revenge fueled mood. 

"Revenge will be had!" Crossbones swore. HYDRA members clapped before Sinthea Schmidt called the meeting to order.

"We need a plan." she announced. They started to plot.


	2. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awful surprise rocks the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Things went quite a bit differently after Jiaying's defeat. Lance and Bobbi remarried and left SHIELD soon after. They began their honeymoon in Johannesburg.

* * *

**_Johannesburg, South Africa;  
_ **

Lance and Bobbi went through tourist spots and saw the coast. They enjoyed the time alone. The trip was everything they had dreamed and hoped.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

One day, Queen Ramonda went out with her bodyguards. They were at the marketplace, when masked figures rushed them. The guards were knocked out. Ramonda screamed for as she was completely surrounded.

* * *

**_Johannesburg;_ **

Lance and Bobbi were in their hotel room when a news bulletin alerted them of the kidnapping. They were shocked. Wakanda was a few hours away!

In the meantime, the Wakanda Avengers were called in. Then they met Lance and Bobbi and the group decided to team up to help find the queen.

* * *

**_warehouse east of Wakanda;_ **

Ulysses Klaw was besides himself in glee. He kept the Queen Mother in a cell as he had his men pen out a letter detailing their ransom demands.

"You have 48 hours to provide me $3,000,00 vibranium depositions or I will kill her." he commanded. The men did as commanded and left to deliver the letter. Klaw chuckled before returning to the Queen's cell to gloat.

"You better hope that your children love you enough to cooperate to save you." he gloated, before he walked away.


	3. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers locate Ramonda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_hideout outside of Wakanda;_ **

Bobbi went undercover with Ulysses' group to gather intel. She found huge chunks of intel. She passed the intel along to the Avengers.

Antman, Wasp, and Lance carried out the rescue mission while the other heroes distracted the kidnappers. They snuck in the hideout to saw the Queen. The rescue mission was successful. They got her into the car and took off.

* * *

While the trio were rescuing Ramonda, the villains fought against the heroes. They pushed back against them and tried to keep them down. The kidnappers were left scrambling and thrown back. They were knocked out soon after. The kidnappers were taken into custody.

* * *

Sadly, Klaw had one final ace up his sleeve, Black Panther faced off against Namor. Namor rushed the king and grabbed him. T'Challa swooped through and hit him in the chest. T'Challa took him down with a hard jab. The man was cuffed and bound.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers went back to the palace to celebrate. They ordered spicy beef and rice dishes. They were really happy and smiling. They were happy that the Queen was safe and unharmed.

* * *

**_Johannesburg;_ **

Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They went back to finish their honeymoon. As they relaxed in their bed, Lance and Bobbi kissed softly and smiled.


	4. Life in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The typical day in the Avengers' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TBS will be updated next.

A few days later, life in Wakanda was relaxing. Lance and Bobbi were officially recruited into the Avengers. Ramonda recovered from the kidnapping. They were getting better day by day.

* * *

The Wakanda Avengers were having a training session. They sparred against each other. Eventually, they got tired and sore and stopped.

"Okay, go rest up." Steve said.

* * *

That evening, T'Challa, Nakia, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, and Hope went out on a group date. They went to a restaurant recommended by Ramonda. They ordered spicy beef and jollof rice. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed the food. It was the perfect date night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and Angie talked with the Howling Commandos over Skype. After greeting one another, they sat down to catch up.

"How are y'all?" Gabe asked.

"Fine, we have two new members." Bucky replied. They talked for hours until they had to go to bed. So they waved goodbye and logged off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They kissed all the while stripping to their birthday suits. When they were naked, Steve climbed onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and joined Steve on the bed. Spreading Steve's legs apart, Bucky lined himself and pushed in.

The pace was slow and steady, Bucky intended to drag this out for as long as possible. And he did so. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and wrapped his right hand around his love.

Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve came across their stomachs with a cry, Bucky cursed as he followed Steve over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of his love.

As they both came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	5. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers remember a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The Barton family made it to Wakanda, followed by Natasha. Peggy accompanied Cassie on their trip to the country. They met T'Challa in front of the palace gates. The Dora Milaje and Avengers flanked him on all sides. They were happy and smiling.

"Please come inside." T'Challa invited.

* * *

The Barton kids and Cassie met in the playroom. They got a soccer ball. They kicked the ball around and laughed. The kids had a lot of fun. 

While the kids were playing, the adults met in the den to go down memory lane. They were all trying to catch up.

"Remember the Zodiac mission?" Natasha asked the others.

"Oh yeah. That was one hell of a doozy." Bucky commented.

"What happened?" the group wanted to know.

"Well, it goes like this..." Bucky started. He proceeded to explain the mission...

* * *

**_2012, the trisklelion headquarters;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Peggy were called to Fury's office. Fury had a mission for them. As they sat down, they were briefed on the details.

"Your mission is to guard a scientist from terrorists and retrieve the Zodiac formula." Fury began.

"You will be working with STRIKE team Delta. You will be dropped in Brooklyn. Don't alarm the residents and get it done." he finished. They discussed the details a bit more before being dismissed.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, New York;  
** _

Bucky and Steve toured Brooklyn. They looked around their old neighborhood. It had come a long way since the 1930s.

"It's changed a lot." Bucky was saying.

"Yeah, all things change." Steve replied.

"I just wish that some things didn't change." Bucky had to admit.

"We all do." Steve responded. Then they kissed and kept combing the city.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve returned to the hotel to help Natasha with guard duty. They all would be taking turns in shifts as they guarded their charge; Sora Amano. They made sure to keep a careful watch.

A few days later, the terrorists made their move and tried to kidnap Sora. When Sora screamed, the guards ran in the room...


	6. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finishes the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Peggy, Black Widow, Sgt Barnes, Captain America, and Hawkeye came running to the rescue. A fierce battle broke out between the terrorists and the heroes as the STRIKE team joined in. They used guns and other weapons. They were letting nothing up.

* * *

The fight between the heroes and terrorists were well underway. The fight was brutal and violent. In the end, Natasha and Clint finished them off and cuffed them. While they were occupied, Bucky and Steve retrieved the Zodiac weapon, in its cache.

"We've got it." Bucky announced.

* * *

A hour later, Sora was in a shock blanket being helped by the medics when the heroes and Fury found her. The scientist was shaken up and still scared.

"Can I go home?" she wanted to know.

"After we finish checking you over." a medic replied.

"You'll be escorted." Fury added.

"Thank you all." Sora replied.

"Get home safely." Fury requested.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Washington D.C;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone in their apartment. They kissed all the while tearing the others' clothes off. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dumped him on their bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady. Eventually, they came with grins and sighs. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed happily.

* * *

**_palace den, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

"And that is pretty much what happened." Bucky finished his tale. He made certain to omit certain details. The others didn't need to know about his and Steve's sex life.

"That was one hell of a mission." Clint recalled. They all chuckled and looked around.

"Yeah, that sure was a wild mission, and there's more stories." Bucky declared.


	7. Sudan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TBS will be updated next.

**_the palace den, Wakanda, Africa, 2017;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers gathered in the den. They felt nostalgic.

"Do you guys remember Sudan?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah." Steve made a face. That mission wasn't the best they'd ever had.

"Yeah, I remember." Bucky nodded.

* * *

_**2015;** _

Phil called Natasha's burner phone. Nat picked up the phone and they exchanged greetings. Then Phil got right to the point.

"I have a mission for you." he said.

"I'm listening." Nat responded.

"I have intel that there is a HYDRA base in Port Sudan." Phil explained.

"On it." came the reply.

"Thanks." Phil said, hanging up.

**_Manhattan, 2017;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled happily. Then they kissed softly and got up to head to bed.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2015;  
_ **

****The Avengers met at Avengers Tower. It was awkward because they hadn't talked in awhile. They greeted each other briefly before going to get ready. Then they boarded the quinjet. They were briefed on the plan.

* * *

**_Port Sudan;_ **

The Avengers made it to Sudan to rendezvous with Natasha. They found Natasha in middle of a fight when they got to the meeting place. As the heroes ran to join Nat, all the hell broke loose literally.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Avengers fought HYDRA in the streets. The agents were refusing to surrender, so they put up one hell of a fight. Agents wore Chitauri armor, some even rode in tanks.

The lead scientist of the base; Dr. Jensen had her laser cannons ready. So she fired them up and took aim.

"No time like the present. Get ready heroes." Dr. Jensen declared, as she started shooting...


	8. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers face a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

The Avengers fought HYDRA. They were not pulling punches. Clint shot Dr. Jensen in the back ending the fight. HYDRA was rounded up.

They got intel on the remaining HYDRA bases, but not Loki's scepter. So they took what they could and got the hell out.

* * *

"And the rest is history." Natasha said, as she concluded her tale.

"Yeah, and a lot of first aid." Steve nodded.

"Yeah. A lot of it." Bucky replied. They talked for a few more minutes before separating. They needed the break.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This is nice." Steve was saying.

"Just you and me," Bucky sighed.

"With no immediate crisis." he finished.

"It's a great change of pace." Steve smiled.

* * *

The Wakanda Avengers met after dinner. They tossed stories back and forth, then it was Pietro's turn.

"Does anyone remember Ultimo?" he asked. They all groaned.

"Sadly, we do." Bucky grumbled.

"Who's Ultimo?" one of the newer Avengers asked.

"Long story, here we go," Peggy began.

**_The Avengers Facility. 2015;_ **

The new Avengers gathered for a meeting in order to pool their sources. They compared notes on the situation. Someone had found some Ultron Sentinels parts and reconstructed them, creating Ultimo.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda asked the others.

"What we always do. We'll work it out." Natasha answered. They got down to business. This needed to be resolved fast.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultimo and HYDRA met up. They were burning with anger and determination. Ultimo had proved to be just as homicidal as his predecessor.

"We have a common enemy." Crossbones began.

"Yes, what of it?" Ultimo replied.

"We can take them down together. Them, we'll never have to worry about them again." Crossbones proposed. And so an unholy alliance was forged.


	9. Wear Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are forced to make some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the Avengers arrived to find chaos yet again. Ultimo and HYDRA's alliance had sowed destruction. Manhattan was a wreck mainly in downtown and midtown. Buildings were either on fire or smoking. Traumatized citizens needed to find new places to live or had lost loved ones. Stores and restaurants would needed to be either rebuilt or fixed.

The Avengers looked around at the damage in dismay. Some clenched their fists in anger.

"They're trying to get our attention." Peggy said.

"They have it." Bucky growled.

* * *

Ultimo was waiting near the Tower for the Avengers to take the bait. As they approached, he smirked.

"So, you finally answer my calls."

"What do you want with us?" Hope wasn't amused.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you gone." came the reply. They got into formation as their enemy chuckled.

* * *

Tension stifled the air as both sides stared the other down. Finally, Ultimo made the first move and launched his attack. A fierce battle broke out.

Both sides fought hard, not relenting in the slightest. They were given a run for their money. Ultimo had the answer to every move, so they had to change up tactics several times.

It became about overwhelming him and not trying to win individually. Their teamwork was put to the test. Finally, the Avengers won the battle after wearing him down.

The outcome was Ultimo being destroyed completely, and his remains scattered to the four winds.

* * *

"And that is how we dealt with Ultimo." Wanda explained. Their audience exchanged glances.

"That certainly explains a bit." Clint mused. They talked for hours, exchanging stories. When it was bedtime, they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they discussed their day. They talked for hours until it was late. So Bucky turned off the lights and they laid down to get some sleep.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TBS will be updated tmw.

A few weeks had passed since the reunion in Wakanda. Angie was given the all clear. She was completely 100%. So after saying goodbye to the Avengers, she left for Manhattan, ready to start the next phase of her life.

* * *

**_Capetown, South Africa;_ **

The couples went on a group date. They went to a Southern comfort food restaurant. They ordered their meals and talked. They were really happy. It was a relaxing date. They talked as they ate their meal. It was nice to just be alone and calm.

* * *

A few days later, the Howling Commandos talked with Peggy, Angie, Bucky, and Steve over Skype. After they exchanged greetings, they talked and caught up with each other. They congratulated Angie on her health and her new start. 

They talked for hours until they had to get offline. So they said goodbye, and promised to talk again.

* * *

The next day, the Wakanda Avengers had bonding time. Armed with snacks, popcorn, and drinks, they sat down for a Star Wars: the Clone Wars marathon.

They started up Season 1, and watched the episodes one by one. They laughed and cried at certain parts. They groaned when they had to stop for dinner.

"Season Two is next!" Clint promptly declared.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were naked, Steve got onto the bed, while Bucky grabbed the lube. He proceeded to slick up his fingers and prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and easy. Several minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking.

Moments later, Steve came with a scream, Bucky cursed as he followed Steve over the edge minutes later.  As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	11. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hold a small get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Thor and Jane met with Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis.

"I have an announcement to make." Thor began.

"What is it, big guy?" Darcy wanted to know.

"I am going to retire." Thor revealed.

"Are you sure?" Erik wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Thor responded.

"Okay, then congrats." Darcy replied.

* * *

Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to a wine and cheese tasting. They had a lot of fun. They kissed over their chardonnay.

* * *

Amora, Skurge, and Lorelei met up. They were secretive and hiding.

"We'll make them suffer." Amora was saying.

"They'll never see it coming." Skurge nodded.

"We'll show them." Lorelei vowed as they got down to scheming.

* * *

One day, the Avengers held a small get together. They enjoyed the food and time together.

"Okay, to celebrate Thor's retirement, we should play 'Pick Up Mjolnir.'" Tony declared. Like before, they each took turns trying to lift up the hammer. They were laughing until Steve almost picked it up. Thor laughed even harder when Steve finally picked it up. Bucky and Peggy soon picked it up and it brought Thor joy.

* * *

The party was soon crashed by Lorelei, Skurge, and Amora. The Avengers were angry.

"What do you want?!" Steve wasn't amused.

"What else than revenge?" came the cocky reply. A massive fight broke out. Things were thrown and bodies clashed. Peggy was knocked out with chloroform and tied up. The trio ran away without another thought.


	12. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_somewhere in the Nine realms;_ **

Several hours after Peggy's kidnapping, the Avengers arrived for where villains were hiding. They were on high alert and observing.

"Spread out." Steve said.

* * *

The Avengers stomped the base and saw the trio. The trio remained smug.

"Well, look we have here. Come to play, Avengers?" Amora gloated. In reply, Steve threw a punch at Skurge. A fight instantly broke out between them.

"It has begun!" Lorelei declared.

* * *

**_villains' hideout;_ **

Minutes later, the fight was raging. They slammed against the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The doors were nearly torn clean off of the hinges. It was a knockdown, drag out fight...

* * *

Mjolnir picked Darcy in that moment. She was taken by surprise. The hammer gave Darcy some new powers and a sweet new costume.

"Whoa!" Darcy laughed before turning on the enemy.

"This is gonna end really bad for you." she declared. The end result was the villains getting whooped and the Avengers winning the day.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

A few hours later, the criminals had been sent to face Odin's judgment. The Avengers returned to Midgard and their base. The Avengers welcomed their new member Darcy in the fold. Darcy shrugged and accepted it.


	13. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. TBS will be updated next.

The Avengers grew in number with Darcy being added to the ranks. The Wakandan and Manhattan Avengers met up one day. While they weren't ready to reconcile, the rift was slowly mending. Only time would tell what the future would bring.

* * *

One day, Darcy, Skye, Wanda, Natasha, Angie, Hope, Bobbi, and Peggy got together. They left for a spa date practically ordered by Maria. 

They got facials, body massages, their hair and nails done. They had fruit smoothies to drink.

"Oh, yes. This is exactly what I needed," Darcy sighed.

"Exactly," Natasha replied, drinking her smoothie.

* * *

That evening, Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, Peggy, Angie, Thor, Jane, Lance, and Bobbi went out on a group date. They went to an Indian restaurant. They ordered their main dishes and chatted each other up. They had a lot of fun. It was a sweet time for love and friendship.

* * *

**_training room, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Avengers had a training session. They underwent teamwork drills. They also did mission simulations for the real thing. After a few hours, Bucky called a halt;

"We're done, take a break." Bucky said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They kissed while stripping, when they were naked, Steve crawled onto the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube from the bed stand and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady, they had all of the time in the world.

A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and wrapped a hand around him. Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm, before following him. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go harder with training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

A few days later, the Wakanda Avengers improved their teamwork. It helped them fight better and work together.

* * *

One day, T'Challa and Nakia had some time alone. They cuddled up close and relaxed.

"How are you doing, T'Challa?" Nakia asked.

"I have been better." T'Challa replied.

"What is on your mind?" Nakia asked. T'Challa and Nakia kissed and he smiled,

"Nothing but you."

* * *

The next day, the Wakanda Avengers tried out the new obstacle course. There was a wall and a deep swimming pool. It was easy at the wall but the pool was extremely long and they had to push it.

"I need a nap. A really long nap." Sam sighed. Everyone nodded and went to dry off.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve talked with the Howling Commandos, Peggy, and Angie over Skype.

"How are you two?" Peggy wanted to know.

"Almost dying in a training pool. Nothing too big," Bucky grumbled.

"What? What pool?" Dum Dum was confused.

"It was a training exercise. It was not that serious." Steve responded.

"Sure felt that way. Excuse me as I clean pool water out of my ears." Bucky retorted.

"Cry baby. Whatever." Steve replied.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve had reassured Bucky that he was kidding about his jibe earlier. So they cuddled up together. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep. They needed the rest after the obstacle course.

Elsewhere, a meeting was taking place. HYDRA gathered in a warehouse.

"Finally, the time has come." Sinthea was saying.

"Yes!" Crossbones replied, looking forward to getting his revenge. They settled down to plan their next course.


	15. Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy comes back stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be next.

Ant-Man and Wasp received a surprise when they ran into an old enemy; Mitchell Carson. Carson was HYDRA, and he wasn't alone. The new Yellow Jacket; William Cross was with him.

"I demand a rematch. Let's see who comes out on top, Yellow Jacket or Ant-Man." Cross declared. The duo were shocked to say the least. Eventually, a fight broke out. They went all out. In the end, the heroes won against the new Yellow Jacket.

* * *

**_Lance and Bobbi's room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Lance and Bobbi had some quiet time. They cuddled up close.

"Sometimes, I just want the quiet." Bobbi was saying.

"Not being a superhero, just relaxing. I got it." Lance nodded.

"One day. One day, I hope that we can retire and have that peace." Bobbi sighed. Lance kissed Bobbi softly. He'll do anything to give her that peace.

* * *

**_warehouse, downtown Paris, France;_ **

HYDRA gathered with Crossbones, Sinthea Schmidt and their new member; Baron Blood. They decided to announce their return.

So HYDRA made their grant entrance in Paris. They came back with more followers and agents.

"Welcome back, everyone." Sinthea smirked.

* * *

**_meeting room, the palace, Golden City;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers had a meeting. Several members were confused while the older Avengers seemed worried?

"What were we called for?" Darcy wanted to know.

"HYDRA returned." Bucky announced.

"Not again!" Wanda sighed with Pietro in empathetic agreement.

"Yes again." came the reply. They all looked at Bucky with shocked faces.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They were exhausted and worried. They cuddled up for comfort and to be close. They kissed in order to try and calm themselves.


	16. Paris is Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA storms through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. TBS will be updated tmw.

A few days had passed since HYDRA made their comeback. Paris was in a state of fear. HYDRA caused havoc every time they attacked Parisian towns and villages. They would create chaos and millions in damages every time. The people were scared and something had to be done. But what?

* * *

 ** _the den, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;_**

The Avengers had bonding time. They watched a soccer match on TV in the den together. The match was a thriller, with goals coming extremely close to going in every time. It was a brief distraction from their worries.

* * *

That evening, T'Challa, Nakia, Lance, Bobbi, Clint, and Laura set up a bonfire on the beach. They had a lot of fun. They laughed and roasted food and had an amazing time in general.

* * *

In the meantime, Crossbones wanted a rematch with Falcon. So he approached Sam in order to challenge him. Even going as far to send him a challenge letter asking to meet someplace neutral. Finally, the night of the challenge came, they were in the cover of night and alone.

"Bring it!" Sam yelled, getting into a fight stance. Brock lunged at him and they brawled. They fought hand to hand, neither gave up and both tried to best the other.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed. The couple kissed again and sighed happily. 


	17. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-18 will be posted next.

**_Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

A few days later, the Barton family, Cassie, Hank, Thor, Jane, and Erik visited Wakanda. They reunited with dear friends and fathers. Cassie ran into her dad's arms. They talked and complimented Cassie.

"It's good to see you all." Jane smiled.

* * *

That evening, Scott, Hope, Thor, Jane, Peggy, and Angie went out on a group date. They went to a pizzeria. They ordered two large pepperoni pizzas, soda, and breadsticks. They were happy and beaming. It was a perfect night.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and their families took a trip to the beach. They had a lot of fun. The kids played in the water, they dove and fetched glow in the dark rings from the water. They built sand castles with coats and turrets in the sand. It was good getting away from the stress and worries.

* * *

The next day, Sinthea and Baron Blood ran into Bucky and Steve when the couple were walking the town. They were taken by surprise when the villains appeared in front of them.

"Now, I'll get my revenge." Sinthea vowed as she pulled out a knife. She sliced at them. They managed to avoid her strikes. They just barely got away.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They cuddled up in their bed. They kissed and rested.

 


	18. Fearful Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some fear to the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

Baron Blood was at it again. He grabbed victims and attached them to catheters that drained their blood. He would then dump them for the police to find. Paris was in a total panic. The city was brought to its knees.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The couples went on a group date to a museum. They looked at the art and sculpture of the past. They had fun.

"We'll have to do this again." they said.

* * *

Meanwhile, everything were building to a boil. HYDRA wasn't content with havoc, they wanted to have complete control of the world. 

The Avengers were irritated with the damage that HYDRA was causing. So one day, HYDRA sent the Avengers a challenge letter inviting them to battle.

'We'll accept." Steve declared.

"Suit up." Bucky added. So they went to get ready. A hour later, they met to do battle.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the fight was raging. Both sides clashed, using hand to hand or weapons. Clint and Bucky sniped them from up above, while Sam, Steve, and several others fought on the ground. Some even used their powers. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were sneaking up on Baron Blood.

HYDRA was hellbent on winning, they even went as far to fight dirty. But in the end, the Avengers prevailed and won the fight. The surviving HYDRA were rounded up. Sadly, some had escaped.

"Where's Rumlow?" Natasha asked.

"Not again, damn it!" Bucky cursed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve locked the door behind them. They stripped down to their bare skin and fell onto their bed while kissing. When they came up for air, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was quick. They were just glad that the other was alive. They could take their time much later.

A few minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their bellies. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	19. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uncertainty winds up the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. TBS will be updated later today. Sorry for the delay, I got caught up chatting about headcanons at Discord. Next thing i knew, I had a new fic idea.

A few days had passed since the final battle. The fallout of HYDRA's rampage was still being felt. The citizens were still adjusting to being safe again. The wounds would take a long time to heal. But for every day that passed when HYDRA stragglers were being rounded, the more they began to feel safe.

* * *

Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They went to the marketplace. They toured the stalls and sampled some of the fruits and meats. They bought some food and brought them to the palace.

The Barton family bonded, they sat down and put together a puzzle. The older kids had an easy time, while little Nate needed help from his parents. But they had fun in overall.

* * *

The couples went on a group date. they went mini golfing. They laughed as they had fun competing to see who get the less strokes ever.

"We need to do this again." they declared.

* * *

Peggy, Angie, Trip, Bucky, and Steve paid a visit to the Howling Commandos. When they met up, they hugged each other, before taking seats to talk.

"So, what's up?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"That's a long story." Steve answered.

"HYDRA struck again." Bucky grumbled. They all groaned in dismay. Was there no end to HYDRA's evil?

"How many heads do they have?" Gabe wanted to know.

"Too many." Bucky replied. They all sighed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers;  
_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door of their room and stripped down. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed before grabbing the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, taking his time. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow and steady, they wanted to take their time.

Eventually, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed across their stomachs, while, Bucky spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. As they relaxed into the aftermath, Bucky pulled Steve close and placed a kiss on his head.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A danger out of the universe lurks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for this fic should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out. I'll be switching back to Tolkien's world.   
> MCF #7 won't be out until Jan of next year.

Several weeks had passed since the battle against HYDRA. The United Nations had talks about whether to bring Angie and the other Winter Soldiers to trial. In the end, Angie was cleared and given community service. While the others were placed in psychiatric care to be deprogrammed. They all hoped for the best.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve had face time with the living Howlies. They were smiling and beaming. They talked for hours until they had to log off. It was a perfect afternoon.

* * *

In the meantime, Peggy, Angie, Thor, Jane, and the other couples went on a group date. They went to an open lunch bar. The date was calm and fun. It was a loving time to be with each other and enjoy the other's company.

* * *

**_Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

A few days later, the Wakanda Avengers went through a bonding experience. They played in a team dodgeball game. They had a lot of fun together. Although, it was really competitive, they learned how to communicate.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, the palace;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled up close in their bed.

"Today was amazing." Steve was saying.

"Dodgeball was fun, despite the bruises we got." Bucky nodded.

"Yeah. Quite the downside." Steve had to admit. Then they kissed softly.

**_On the other side of the galaxy;_ **

Thanos visited Xandar and took the Power Stone. Stepping over the dead bodies of the Nova Corps, he walked over to the case where the Orb was held. He pulled the Orb sides apart, revealing the purple gem inside. 

He then slid the gem on the gauntlet with a smirk. He turned and walked onto his ship. The countdown had begun.

"Let's play." he declared.


End file.
